ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Splatoon (manga)
Splatoon is a manga series available though the CoroCoro Comic (コロコロコミック) Magazines CoroCoro Comic Website, made by Sankichi Hinodeya. Sankichi Hinodeya (ひのでや参吉(@hinodeya3) on Twitter Summary The manga stars Goggles-Kun and his three friends: Headphones-Chan, Glasses-Kun, and Knit Cap (Bobble)-Chan. This kid-friendly manga uses the Splatoon rules and world and the action on the arena, developing on Turf Wars. Plot Most plots focus primarily on the Blue Team, a team of Inklings. Fan made issue (Issue 0) The Blue Team face the Yellow Team in this ink-crazy extravaganza! Released in June's CoroCoro Special Magazine in 2015. Issue 1 The four main squids—Goggles-Kun, Headphones-Chan, Knit Cap-Chan and Glasses-Kun—become involved in a troublesome Turf War after Goggles pranks a leader of an S+ squad. This is the first time we see Goggles attempt to swim in water. He dissolves and returns to the spawn point. The stage in which the match takes place is Arowana Mall. Released in December's CoroCoro Special Magazine in 2015. Issue 2 The Blue Team learn that they will battle the Orange Team Army with S+ ranked Inklings. When the battle begins and the Orange Team takes the lead with ease, the Blue Team find an unexpected weakness with the Orange Team, which allows them to take the lead. Goggles is seen eating curry with Jellyfish in this issue. The battle takes place in Flounder Heights. Released in April's CoroCoro Special Magazine in 2016. Issue 3 Taking a break from battling against S+ ranked squids, Goggles-Kun gets his clothes damaged during a Turf War and has to go shopping for new gear, but someone is watching him from afar: Aloha! Pickled plums were seen in this issue. The stage is Blackbelly Skatepark. Released in June's CoroCoro Special Magazine in 2016. Issue 4 The day has come for the Blue Team to face off against one of the S4 members, Aloha, and the rest of the Pink Team, but right before the match starts, Goggles gets in a fight with his friend Glasses! This is the first time we see Glasses' special weapon: an Inkzooka, which is the wrong special weapon for an Octobrush. Therefore, it is probably an Octobrush Nouveau. This is the second time Inklings are seen attempting to swim in water, this time being the Blue Team. Unlike in the actual game, they do not dissolve in water, but rather sink to the bottom. The stage in which this match takes place is Mahi-Mahi Resort. Its original date of release was going to be August, but it was released on June 30th's CoroCoro Special Magazine in 2016 instead. Issue 5 Battle against the Dark Green Team. This is the first time (and so far the only time) the manga shows Headphones' special weapon: the Bubbler. This is the first time the manga is seen on a regular CoroCoro magazine instead of a special one, being released on September 8th, 2016. Issue 6 After defeating Aloha from the S4, Goggles is already eager for another exciting battle. Luckily there seems to be another squid who’s just as eager to take them on, Rider can’t help but wonder who are they (spoilers: it's Mask). This is the first time the manga shows Knit-Cap's special weapon: an Inkstrike. This is the first time the Blue Team was defeated on-screen. The Blue Team are defeated in the CoroCoro Cup, there wasn't proof execpt for this being mentioned in Issue 2. Released in October's CoroCoro Special Magazine in 2016. Issue 7 After the shocking loss against the Purple Team, the Blue Team (and Rider of course) train so they could have a rematch with Skull. However, during a battle between the Blue and Lime teams, Goggles (due to drinking too much) has to go to pee. Released in December's CoroCoro Special Magazine with a colored issue color in 2016. Issue 8 Battle against the Purple Team. This is the final issue that holds the CoroCoro Cup during the Splatoon era. Released in February's CoroCoro Special Magazine in 2017. Issue 9 Battle again the Green Team (again). Released to support the upcoming sequel in March's CoroCoro Magazine in 2017. Issue 10 Unlike the previous days, Goggles arrives for the meeting time early, only to remember today is a break from training, and he meets Rider instead. The two are shortly dragged by Cap'n Cuttlefish in order to save the Great Zapfish from the Octarians. This is the introduction of Hero Mode, due to Goggles and Rider being agents. However, this is only part 1. This also introduces a small, pink Inkling that can't be confused with the S4's Aloha. Released in April's CoroCoro Special Magazine in 2017. Bonus issue 2 Goggles is heading for a train to Inkopolis to meet up with the rest of the team, where they plan to practice, but ends up arriving late. Released with Volume 2 in January 27, 2017 Bonus issue 3 Blue Team is having a strategy meeting at a café, but end up getting distracted by encountering Rider and the S4. Released with Volume 3 in July 23 2017 Volumes A part of the Splatoon manga featuring issues. Splatoon 2 Era Characters These are the characters in the manga series. Tactics The teams have tactics they can use in battle (ex: Blue Team's Idiotic Syncnitation Power) Anime Rating Since the manga is published in the CoroCoro Magazines, it is child-friendly. However, there are some brief scenes of comical nudity in the comic. Furthermore, the manga is easy to read, even if the reader does not know Japanese. The manga itself has a good dose of comedy and a nice representation of the Splatoon rules, world, and action. Prerelease elements Differences between the fan-made issue and the official series. Gallery Splatoon Manga New Logo.png|The current logo for Splatoon. Splatoon manga promo.jpg|Promo art for Issue 2. Splatoonissue2page1and2.png|Two pages from Issue 2. File:Splatoonminimanga.jpg|A two-page promo for the game in comic form. MangaVol1Front!&Back.jpg|Cover art for Volume 1. Issue5.png|Cover of Issue 5. issue7cover.jpeg|Cover of Issue 7. Inkling reading Splatoon manga V2.jpg|An Inkling reading Volume 2. Trivia *The fan-made issue of the Splatoon manga was published in June's CoroCoro Special issue in 2015.Nintendo News **In this issue, the main protagonists made their first appearance as unnamed characters. *The first official issue was published in December 2015's CoroCoro Special issue. **Furthermore, Rider and the Squid Sisters made their first appearance in this issue. Manga-exclusive ink color combinations There are some color combinations that are depicted or mentioned that do not appear in Splatoon. Seen * Blue vs. Green. This combination does not exist in the game, but there is a similarly-colored Blue vs. Lime color match. * Blue vs. Pink. This is supposed to be for the battle against Aloha, but there is a similarly-colored Turquoise vs. Pink match. * Blue vs. Turquoise. This is supposed to be for the battle against Mask. * Blue vs. Purple. This is supposed to be for the battle against Skull. Mentioned * Lime vs. Orange. This was mentioned in Issue 2. * Lime vs. Pink. This was mentioned in Issue 2. * Lime vs. Turquoise. This was mentioned in Issue 2. This color combination is not possible to be matched in the actual game, despite the blue vs. lime color match. Japanese name (manga) Japanese name (characters) }}| float:left;}}" !Name ! Japanese !Meaning |- |Goggles-Kun |ゴーグルくん ''Gōguru-Kun |Goggle-Kun |- |Headphones-Chan |ヘッドホンちゃん Heddohon-Chan |Headphone-Chan |- |Glasses-Kun |メガネくん Megane-Kun |Same as translated name |- |Knit Cap-Chan |ニットキャップちゃん Nittokyappu-Chan |Knit Cap-Chan. Sometimes in translation, because "Knit Cap-Chan" was too clunky to be used, she gets renamed to Bobble-Chan |} External links * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fc6PiEfwX9Q The fan made issue of Splatoon dubbed] * The current Splatoon manga on now * About Volume 1 and a speed-draw of Goggles-Kun in squid ink. References Category:2016 manga Category:Enterbrain manga Category:Manga based on video games Category:Shogakukan manga Category:Splatoon Category:Viz Media manga